Let Me Be Your Guardian
by MangaFan104721
Summary: What if Jamie had a older cousin? What if she meets Jack Frost? Will love bloom? Does she have a secret that she's hiding from everyone? Sorry not good with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Be Your Guardian

Chapter 1:The Meeting

**Me:Hi peeps! This is my second story and I'm so excited! Jack:Okay,Bre! Calm down! **

**Me:Sorry! Jack disclaimer please.**

**Jack:MangaFan104721(Bre) doesn't own Rise of the Guardians. Just her name and the plot. **

**Me:YEP! So on with the story!**

**Nar(POV)**

It was a cold snowy day. The birds were singing their little songs as Breanna walked home from school. Suddenly a snowball hit Breanna on the back of her head. "Okay! Who did that?" she asked. She turns around and sees her cousin; Jamie, coming over with someone flying behind him. "Sorry Bre, I kinda lost control of that one." he said. "Its okay! Next time just don't aim for the back of my head,k?"Breanna said/asked. And with that she started walking again;but before she could,another snowball hit her in the face! She looked back around and saw the boy behind Jamie with his arm in the throwing position but without a snowball. "You know it's rude to throw a snowball at someone before you introduce yourself." she said to the boy. "Wait!"said Jamie; "You can see him?!" "Of course I can see him! Duh, he's right there floating"Breanna answered.

**B(POV)**

Wait! FLOATING?! I feel like I'm going to faint! "Jamie;why is he floating?!"I ask/yell. "Well you see he's Jack Frost,THE Jack Frost!"answered Jamie. Yeah right! "Prove it!" "Fine;Jack can you show her,please?"asked Jamie. "Jack Frost" rolled a snowball in his hand and then he blew on it and then there was frost/ice on it! Okay they got me! I knew that Jack Frost was real,because he's the one who ruins my flowers and warm days. For I am the great,great,great, great,great,so many greats,granddaughter of Mother Nature and now that she's dead I am the new Mother Nature. "So you really are Jack Frost. Nice to meet you, my name's Breanna." I said with somewhat false cheer. "Nice to meet you Breanna." said Jack Frost. "Sorry but I have to go now. I have work." I said. "Okay bye Bre!" said Jamie. I waved bye. When they were out of view I teleported to my favorite place in the whole world; my meadow. This is my secret place that no one knows about. Not even my mom. The meadow is the only place that I can be myself and not someone who isn't. The meadow has flowers and planets from all over the world. Some from England,Australia,Japan(my favorite),South Korea,and other places. I sit down next to my favorite tree;my Japanese Cherry Blossom tree, that is now fully bloomed. Some of the petals fall into my curly, shoulder-length, brown hair. I close my green eyes;that changes colors on the way I'm feeling or what I wear, and start singing my lullaby. The one my sister used to sing to me before she died. I started growing tired and soon I fell asleep under the beautiful moon and my favorite tree. Dreaming of the boy I meet today;Jack Frost, and my sister.


	2. Chapter 2:The New Guardian!

Let Me Be Your Guardian Chapter 2: The New Guardian!

**Me:Hey! Nice to see you again!**

**Jack:Hello.**

**Me:I'm going to have Tooth do the disclaimer today.**

**Tooth:Aw... thank you Bre! Okay;MangaFan104721 doesn't own Rise of the Guardian. Only her name and the plot.**

**Me:Yes and now on with the story!**

**N(POV)**

I was working in my ice room as Jack calls it;when all of the sudden one of the yetis came in there saying something about the lights on the globe going black. So I ran there and saw that he was right! The lights were flickering on and off. Then I hear a cruel laugh and only one person I know has that kind of laugh. Pitch Black or the Bogeyman. "Elf's! Were going to have company." I say to them. Then I push the button that calls all of the Guardians. One by one they came. First Bunnymund, then Tooth,next Sandi,and lastly Jack. "Hey mate! What is this all about?" asks Bunny. "Pitch was here;at the North Pole!" "What?!"yelled everyone except Sandi,who has a worried look on his face. "The lights on the globe were fading in and out. Then I heard Pitch's cruel laugh." I said. "Wait you called us here,because you heard a laugh?! Can you believe this guy?" asked Bunny. We started to fight. After a while of fighting;Sandi rings a elf to get our attention. He points to the moon. "Ah...Mannie! How have you been? Good? What is happening, Mannie?" I ask. Mannie shines his light and the silhouette of Pitch appears. "So it is Pitch." said Bunny. "Mannie,what do we do?" I ask. Mannie shines his light on this one spot and the crystal comes out. "Um...guys you know what this means,right?"asked Tooth. "No,what?"stated/asked Jack. "Mannie thinks we need help. He's chosen a new Guardian." I answered. I wonder who it'll be. "Please don't be the Grandfather. Please don't be the Grandfather." Bunny kept repeating. Sandi has a sand 4 leaf clover over his head. Still wants the leprechaun, eh? Finally a figure appears in the crystal. "He's chosen...Mother Nature!" I exclaimed. "Wait didn't she die?"asked Bunny. "Aw she did. Mannie is this a joke?" I asked. _No my friend this is not a joke. Mother Nature's so many greats, granddaughter is now the new Mother Nature. She's actually the boy Jamie's cousin. She's in a meadow near the place where the old Mother Nature died. _**_Thanks Mannie._** "Mother Nature's;so many greats, granddaughter is the new Mother Nature. Jack you,Sandi, and Bunny will go get her." "Why all three of us?" "She'll be very tough and will be trouble to catch, so that's why." I answered. "She's in a meadow near the place where the old Mother Nature died. Asleep." I said. And off they went! Oh, I can't wait!

**Me: That's the end for now folks! Hoped that you enjoyed it. Please review/comment. Thanks for reading bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mother Nature Kidnapped!

Let Me Be Your Guardian Chapter 3:Mother Nature Kidnapped!

**Me:Hey! Nice to see you again!**

**Jack:Hello.**

**Me:I'm going to have North do the disclaimer today.**

**North:Thank you Bre! Okay;MangaFan104721 doesn't own Rise of the Guardian. Only her name and the plot.**

**Me:Yes and now on with the story!**

**J(POV)**

So there's going to be a new Guardian and it's a girl. Oh joy; note the sarcasm, we already have Tooth and that's enough on the girls! Now this! Ugh! Just another girl that'll have a crush on me;just like Tooth and her fairies. "Heya mate, you don't look so happy. Why not?" asked Bunny. "Well, I'm not looking forward to having another girl fawning/drooling over me." I answered. Bunny and Sandi nodded in understanding. Finally we reached the meadow. It was beautiful! Flowers and Plants from all over the world was there. Finally we saw her;Mother Nature, sleeping underneath a cherry blossom tree. To my surprise it was the girl I meet that afternoon; Jamie's cousin, Breanna. "I know her." I state. "How" asked both Bunny and Sandi; one loud one silent. "She's Jamie's cousin Breanna." I tell them. Upon hearing her name she wakes up. She looks up and by the glare on her face when she sees us;she's not happy. "What do you want? Your trespassing!"she yells. "Sorry but your need at the North Pole."said Bunny. Both Bunny and Sandi gets her in the same bag that they had me in; with a lot of struggling from Breanna. Both had bruises on the face and arms. I take one of North's snow globes and open the portal to his workshop. Then Bunny throws Breanna through the portal and then we all follow. Me last. I hope nothing bads going to happen.

**Me: That's the end for now folks! Hoped that you enjoyed it. Please review/comment. Thanks for reading bye!**


End file.
